


A Cement Prison

by WintersKeeper



Category: X Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutants, Prisoner of War, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper
Summary: Based on X-Men: Days of Future PastTen years Erik is kept beneath the Pentagon, the government wanting answers and the location of Charles Xavier with his school of mutants. Erik endures much, in order to keep his kind and his love, safe.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	A Cement Prison

It was cold, always cold, for the first few weeks Erik had remembered his skin freezing. His muscles aching, teeth clattered together, no blanket or way to keep his body warm. Their first method in a long list of psychological tests to break Magneto completely, “Erik, where is Xavier’s institute located?” A female voice spoke, only when he laid on the floor, barely able to move due to how cold he had become, his eyes fluttered and finally shut.

Year two. The doctors had helped Erik recover from the severe hypothermia only just, leaving his energy completely drained, depleted and very weak. That’s when they begun to starve him, barely any food, to no food at all. Water was rare, his lips cracked and his voice became raspy. “Erik, where is the brotherhood of mutants located?” Still, he would never betray his own kind. 

Year three. Thin, unhealthily thin... his bones hurt, his body ached and cracked beneath the now physical torment the guards put him through each morning. Hoisting him up on his legs, only for them to shake and his jaw be hit so hard he flew back against the concrete cell and fall in a heap. “C-Charles... p-please...” he whispered from the ground, his breathing staggered. They didn’t stop until he either blacked out or bled too much for them to press any further. 

Year four. Electric shock therapy, Erik hated this, the guards that pressed their way in, surrounding him. He fought them as best he could, yelled each time they injected the syringe, only to wake up tied and restrained with a gum guard in his mouth. The cream was applied to his temple as he shook the bed, pulling so hard on the restraints they ended up needing two more over his shoulders and thighs, “Where is the location of Xavier’s institution, Erik?” He would look up into the glasses hovering over him, hearing the rising sound of the electric meter as it turned on, his chest heaving in preparation. The pain was excruciating. But he would never give away his own kind. 

Year five. Waterboarding. Erik felt his own panic rise each time they tied him down, put the washer over his face, tipping the chair back and pouring copious amounts of water onto his face. His throat burned, his nostrils burned and his eyes bulged. He coughed until his chest felt like it was on fire, physically being sick as they let him up for air. “Erik, where is the brotherhood of mutants located?” No. No he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Oh please, not again, no more! 

Year six. No light. Darkness, endless darkness. His skin deteriorated, itched, stung and oozed. He felt his body cry out desperately for some form of light, his mind becoming the place he would retreat, the deepest parts he would take himself to attempt distraction. He’d find Shaw speaking to him within the dark, Charles leaving, only to reach out and run into another wall of his Cell. Then it was himself. He started to see himself. “Cha- Charles.. please.. don’t leave me.”

Year seven. Psychological torture at its best. Using old tapes of his own torture, playing them over and over, every minute of every day, he heard Shaw’s voice in his ear. “Good boy. I know it hurts. But you deserve this, don’t you?” Erik would yell, pull on his hair, weep silently wide eyed with no sleep. Then the tapes would change to Charles, “You are a monster Erik. You deserve to be in here. Locked up and away from the world.” … “Yes. Yes I do.” 

Year eight. Erik let them run tests, poke and prod with no resistance, his eyes never really focusing on anything, still trapped within his mind of broken reality. He’d go to bed with bruises, heavily lidded, talking to anyone he could- even if they weren’t there. 

Year nine. Emotion? He didn’t know it. Not anymore, not since the scientists had used physical therapy to make him... enjoy himself. No one could touch Erik now, and exact a reaction or response, no one. The brotherhood? Xavier’s institution? No. He didn’t know them. Magneto? Don’t say that name. No, no you’ll get in trouble... name? What was his name... “Good morning 0001, which torture would you like today?” He didn’t care. 

Year 10... was it year 10? 0001 didn’t remember, he didn’t need to, it wasn’t important. Nothing was. He’d die here, he’d accepted that, he couldn’t remember what they had asked or what he had revealed. He’d been abandoned, betrayed, caged and broken. He didn’t care what happen to himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-telling of the ten years that Erik was kept beneath the pentagon and what was done to him during his time, experimentation and torture are part of what the government does to try to break the mutant in order to source information on the mutants.


End file.
